This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure that are described or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
The printing industry relies on delivering fast and accurate printed items, often in large quantities, for a variety of uses. In particular, the industrial printing industry faces various challenges in ensuring that printed items are identical and uniform. One particular challenge is ensuring the uniformity of color within a printed page of an item. Non-uniformity in such items may be measured in terms of the “dot area” (DA) that describes the area percentage that is covered by ink. The DA may be affected by various electrical, mechanical, and thermal factors. Typically, variations in the DA may be compensated for by changes to various parameters of the printing process. However, such changes are determined by offline techniques that do not compensate for constant changes in non-uniformity. Moreover, implementing such techniques in the field may add time and cost to the printing process.